Rishii
Rishii Species data created by unknown Saga-Edition.com user. Rishii are an avian Species native to the tropical world of Rishi. Their interactions with offworlders is limited, due to their obscure planet's placement (The last stop of a minor Hyperspace route). During Rishi’s frosty season, the Rishii rely on energy from exonium stones to help them prepare food. Rishii had little interest in technology, and the items they traded with outsiders are usually used to decorate their nests. However, they are intrigued by what they called “Shiny Rocks” (Spacecraft) which allowed beings without wings to fly. Even when entering combat against advanced foes like The Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Rishii fought using Spears and Axes, rather than adopting more powerful weaponry. Rishii Characteristics Personality: The Rishii are known for their friendly attitude towards outsiders, despite living in the extragalactic Rishi Maze. Family groups live together in open-air nests built on cliffs and perches, and members of the tribe live and work together peacefully. They respect members of other tribes who came to visit them, and also the offworlders that colonized the humid lowlands. Physical Description: Rishii possess an owl-like appearance, with a pair of large wings. At the ends of these wings, they had talon-like hands with opposable thumbs. They are excellent hunters, and swoop down at very great speeds from cliffs to catch rodents in their lower talons. They possess a long, thin tail with a tuft of feathers at the tip. Age Groups: Rishii age at the following stages: Homeworld: The lush and tropical world of Rishi, at the end of the Rishi Maze in The Outer Rim. Languages: The Rishii have a talent for mimicking language. They often copy the voices and movements of other beings, much to the annoyance of the person being copied. The Rishii, however, enjoy using their talents. Example Names: Gwarrk, Nazish, Qaraah, Arankau. Adventurers: Rishii that leave Rishi often find themselves fascinated by galactic technology, and their curiosity leads them to find work on Starships or on major Core Worlds such as Coruscant or Alderaan. Force-sensitive Rishii have be known to visit obscure Force Traditions, and studying their lore and history. Rishii Species Traits Rishii share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Rishii receive +2 bonuses to both their Charisma and Wisdom, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Strength. Rishii are friendly and perceptive, but they are physically weaker than most Species. * '''Medium Size: As medium creatures, Rishii have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Rishii have a base speed of 6 squares. They additionally have an inherent fly speed of 6 squares. * Condition Bonus Feat: A Rishii with a Dexterity score of 13 or higher automatically gains the Diving Attack Feat as a bonus Feat, even if they do not meet the other prerequisites. * Natural Mimic: A Rishii may reroll any Deception check that only utilizes sound, but must take the second result, even if it is worse. * Natural Weapons: '''A Rishii has Natural Weapons, in the form of razor-sharp talons. When a Rishii makes an Unarmed attack, it may choose to use it's Natural Weapons, dealing 1d6 points of slashing damage with the attack instead of normal Unarmed damage. A Rishii is always considered armed with their Natural Weapons. * '''Primitive: Rishii do not gain Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), or Weapon Proficiency (Rifles) as starting Feats at first level, even if their Class normally grants them. * Automatic Languages: All Rishii can speak, read, and write both Basic and Rishii. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Rishii